Broken Hearts Don't Heal Themselves
by fanfictionfan1990
Summary: AU. All she's ever learned is how to fight for what she believes in, struggle with the death of her auror partner and fiancé she's not sure what she truly believes in now. So when she's unexpectedly paired up with Neville Longbottom she feels a fire deep inside of her. Will she fight the power or succumb to it? (People that are dead in canon are alive in this story) EWE?
1. Chapter 1

Neville's POV

I was being transferred to the Auror office in America. I needed a fresh start. I was leaving a few days after my birthday. We were celebrating before I left.

"Don't forget to write us." my friend Ginny told me.

"Not to worry, Gin."

"Especially if you find yourself a new girl." Ron said.

Harry and Ginny hit Ron.

"Excuse my tactless best friend, Neville."

I just shrugged. The story of my last relationship is a story for another time.

"We're going to miss you Neville." Luna said.

"Yes we are." Hermione agreed.

I smiled it's great to have friends. Ever since my Gran died, I've really needed them. My parents were still alive but they didn't remember me. I packed up and left. I settled in my flat for the day. I didn't start working until the next day. The next morning I got up, got dressed, ate breakfast and apparated to the American Ministry. I noticed that America was a lot more relaxed in the sense that muggles knew about wizards and didn't really care. I walked into the Head Auror's office.

"Hello, Mr. Longbottom." said the portly head auror.

"Hello, Mr. " I suddenly blanked out on his name. Curse my bad memory.  
"It's Johnson." he filled in.

I nodded.

"So, how do like America so far?" he asked.

"It's different."

"You'll get used to it."

Before I could respond there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

A girl with golden brown hair walked in.

"Oh, I didn't realize someone else was in here with you."

He shrugged it off and said "This is our newest transfer from across the pond."

"Oh, you're from England."

"Yes, I am." I said shyly I was always shy around girls.

"And he's your new partner."

"Alright." she smiled.

I smiled at her.

"She's one of our best."

The girl blushed Gryffindor red.

"Why don't you go introduce everyone to him."

"Okay."

We left the office.

"I didn't catch your name."

"I'm Neville Longbottom."

"Oh, nice to meet you Neville, I'm Delaney Romero."

"You too."

We continued talking.

"So, I noticed you also have a slight English accent."

"Yeah, I was born in England actually but moved here before I could attend Hogwarts."

"Oh."

"I take it you went to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I was a Gryffindor."

She smiled and said "I probably would've been a Hufflepuff."

I nodded in agreement. She seemed like a Hufflepuff. She introduced me to the rest of the aurors. It was a smaller force than in London and very close knit. The day continued. I wrote to everyone a few days into my stay. Delaney and I bonded as partners and friends rather quickly. She was really smart but also relaxed.

"There's an owl for you, Neville."

I looked up to see a beautiful white owl. It's Hedwig. Harry's owl. Delaney handed me the letter.

"Everything okay at home?"

"Yes, two of my friends are coming to visit."

"Oh, that's great."

"They should be here in a few days."

She nodded.

"You're invited to meet them if you want."

She shrugged and said "Maybe, I'll come."

I nodded. I wrote Harry back. I was glad the him and Hermione were coming to visit. It was a few nights later and there was a knock on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey guys." I greeted my two childhood friends.

"Hey Neville." Harry greeted giving me a hug.

Hermione hugged me as well. They walked in. We sat down and started catching up even though I had only been gone a few weeks.

"Anyone else tonight?"

"I invited my partner over but I don't know if she'll come."

"So, your new partner is a girl."

"Yeah, she's one of the best aurors on the force according to the Head auror."

"What's her name?"

"Delaney Romero."

"Did you say Delaney?" Hermione asked.

"Yes."

"I think she may have been my neighbor until she moved."

"She did say she was born in England but moved before she could attend Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded.

"Funny you say that you may know her, since she reminds of you because she's really smart."

Hermione nodded again. We continued talking. They soon left. I told them I would take them to the Ministry tomorrow and show them around. I'm curious why Delaney didn't come. The next morning Harry, Hermione and I walked into the Ministry.

"Oh, hey Neville I'm so sorry I didn't come last night I got caught up with my reading."

"It's fine Delaney." I assured her.

"Who are your friends?" she asked.

"This Harry and Hermione."

"Hermione?" she asked.

"Delaney?" Hermione asked.

"It's so nice to see you, it's been years."

"I know."

"We should catch up, I'll take my lunch now I guess."

"Okay."

She walked away. I continued showing them around until Delaney came back and walked away with Hermione.

Delaney's POV

Hermione and I went to the nearest restaurant.

"So, I'm sorry we lost touch once we started school."

"It's fine."

We continued talking.

"So, you were probably a Ravenclaw at Hogwarts?" I asked.

"Surprisingly, I was a Gryffindor."

"Wow, that is surprising."

"I think you would've been a Hufflepuff."

"Yeah, I would be."

"Actually if it wasn't for Neville I would've have met Harry and Ron."

"Who's Ron?"

"He's the third part of our trio."

"Oh, what's he like?"

She told me about Ron.

"He reminds me of my friend Robyn a bit."

"Is she an auror as well?"

"She's a healer actually."

"Oh."

"What about Ron?"

"He plays Quidditch."

"Oh, my other friend Caleb played Quidditch when we were in school."

"Tell me about Caleb."

Before I could respond our food was delivered. Thank Merlin for that. We ate and talked. After we finished eating we paid and left. I showed her around a bit and we went back to the Ministry. The boys were waiting for us.

"So, how was catching up?" Harry asked wrapping his arm around Hermione.

"Good." Hermione smiled.

Harry nodded and we continued talking. I got along with Harry pretty well so far.

"So, we'll hopefully see you at the Quidditch game Neville." Harry said.

"Quidditch game?" I asked.

"One of our other friends is playing a Quidditch game here and we want to surprise them for their birthday."

"Ron?" I asked.

"Actually, it's his little sister."

"Oh."

"She used to have the biggest crush on Harry when we were at school." Hermione giggled.

"That's long over, you're invited to the game too if you want." Harry suggested.

"I don't know, I might join you guys later though." I shrugged.

"Okay."

We continued talking and parted ways. The day continued. It was a few days later I was with my friend Robyn. We hadn't seen each other in a while. She had bright red hair, green eyes. She was rather hyper most of the time. She was also smart.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, you have a new partner?" she asked.

"Yes, I do."

"What's his name?"

"Neville Longbottom."

She nodded and asked "Is he cute?"

"I can't answer that."

"Oh, come on you know I wouldn't steal him from you and besides I have a boyfriend."

Before I could respond a familiar voice said "Well, hello."

I looked up to see Ara Black. We were frienemies in school but now that's changed into a rather close friendship. She had long curly black hair with grey eyes.

"Hey Ara." Robyn greeted her.

"Hey Robyn."

"Hi Ara."

She nodded and sat down next to Robyn. We started talking.

"So, what brings you here?"

"I'm waiting for my cousin he's coming to surprise his girlfriend for her birthday."

"That's sweet." I said despite what I've been through romantically I was and always will be a hopeless romantic.

"It sure is."

We continued talking.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite American cousin." a drawling voice said.

"Draco!" she exclaimed getting up and hugging a pale boy with platinum blonde hair.

They pulled away from the hug.

"These are my two friends, Robyn Wheeler and Delaney Romero."

"Nice to meet you, Draco." Robyn greeted him.

"You too."

"Nice to meet you, Draco."

He greeted me and sat down.

"I'm nervous about if my girlfriend's friends will accept that I'm dating her."

"Why?" I asked. I've only known him for a few minutes but he seemed nice.

"I wasn't so nice to them in school."

"Well, your cousin and I were frienemies in school but we're close now." I smiled at Ara.

"You two are different, I basically tortured her, her family and friends." he said regretfully.

Before I could respond another redhead stormed up to our table.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, what are you doing here?" She questioned.

"I came to surprise you for your birthday." he smiled at her.

"Oh, you did?"

"Yes."

She smiled and asked "Who are these girls?"

"I'm Ara Black, Draco's cousin."

"Oh, nice to meet you."

"You too."

"I'm Robyn Wheeler."

"I'm Delaney Romero."

She nodded and said "I'm Ginny Weasley."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Oh, you're Neville's auror partner." she said to me as she sat down.

"Yes, I am."

She nodded. A few minutes later Hermione, Neville and Harry joined us at the table.

"Who are your friends?" Neville asked.

"That's Robyn Wheeler and Ara Black."

Harry's head snapped up at Ara's last name and he asked "Did you say your last name was Black?"

"Yes, what's it to ya."

"My godfather was Sirius Black." Harry said.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"He was my dad." Ara said.

"But he never told me he had a daughter." Harry said.

"That's because he kept me a secret even after he escaped Azkaban. I was sent to America when my mum was killed."

"Who was your mum?"

"Marlene Black née McKinnon."

Harry looked shell shocked. There was silence.

"So, what took you guys so long to get here?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing." Hermione blushed.

"I'll tell you later." Neville whispered to me.

"Okay."

"What's Malfoy doing here?" Harry finally asked.

Ginny and Draco audibly gulped and Ginny said "He had the same idea you did to surprise me for my birthday."

"You two are friends?" Harry asked.

"Actually, we're more than friends."

"You two are dating?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, we've been dating since before Neville left."

"We support you." Hermione smiled.

"I guess I have to start calling you Draco."

"Yes, Pot- I mean Harry."

"As long as you're happy." Neville smiled.

"We are happy." Ginny smiled taking Draco's hand.

"So, I know Hermione and Neville were both Gryffindors but what about the rest of you?"

"I was a Gryffindor as well." Harry and Ginny chorused.

"Slytherin." Draco said.

I nodded and said "I probably would've been a Hufflepuff."

"I could see myself as a Hufflepuff as well."

"Gryffindor like my dad." Ara said sadly.

"Were you a prankster?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, just like my dad." Ara said proudly.

"So, when's your birthday Ginny?"

"The eleventh."

"That's cool, my birthday is the twelfth." I said.

We continued talking. I got along pretty well with Ginny. After a while we parted ways. A few days later was my birthday. They threw a small party for me. I also got a letter from Hermione. She kept pestering me to tell her who Caleb was. I never answered her. I'll tell her but not yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Neville's POV

It was now the middle of September. I was doing some gardening on a day off. I always loved gardening. It was hotter than I was used to so I had to take off my shirt. I wasn't expecting anyone to come visit.

"Neville?" Delaney's voice asked.

I scrambled to get my shirt back on and said "Oh, hey Delaney."

"You do realize your shirt is on backwards." she giggled.

I readjusted my shirt and asked "What are you doing here, not that I'm not happy to see you."

"I got a report that there's a death eater on the loose and Auror Johnson wants his team to be close."

"Okay."

"So, I see you're doing some gardening."

"Yes, I am."

She nodded and asked "You mind if I help?"

"Not at all."

She started helping me.

"I'm going to take a guess and say Herbology was your best subject at Hogwarts?" she asked.

"It was my best subject until my fifth year."

"What happened in your fifth year?"

"I started getting better at other subjects."  
"Oh."  
"What was your best or favorite subject?"

"My best subject was Charms but I liked Herbology."

I nodded and said "I actually fainted in Herbology in second year."

"Why?"

"We were repotting Mandrakes and I just fainted."

"Oh."

"How are you at flying?"

"Horrible actually."

"Me as well, I broke my wrist during my first lesson."

"Ouch, so you said that you would tell me later why Hermione was blushing at the table."

"Oh, that, I caught them snogging each other's faces off after the game."

"So, I was right I sensed they were more than friends the day before."

Neville nodded and we continued talking.

"How were you at potions?"

"I was okay but my professor didn't seem to like me." she shrugged.

I couldn't imagine someone not liking Delaney.

"How were you at potions?"

"My professor scared me actually and because of that I was horrible at potions."

"What was your professor's name?"

"Severus Snape, why?"

"I think our professors may have been distantly related."

"How so?"

"My professor's last name was Prince, she talked about her relatives in England."

I shrugged.

"Why did you become an auror if you were good at Herbology?"

"Just to fit in with my friends, I guess."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Why did you become an auror?"

"There weren't any good jobs in Charms so I became an auror."

We continued working.

"It's getting dark, let's get inside." I said.

She nodded and we walked inside.

"Welcome to my humble abode, make yourself at home."

"Okay."

"I'm going to go freshen up a bit."

She nodded and I walked away.

Delaney's POV

I scanned the room. Neville had lots of pictures on his mantle. I saw a picture of him, Harry, Hermione and Ginny. A looked at a few other pictures and saw one of Neville and an older lady. He looked about twelve or so.

"Snooping are we?" Neville teased from behind me.

"No, I was just admiring your pictures." I said turning towards him.

"I was kidding and that's okay."

"So, whose this older lady in this picture?"

"That's my Gran."

"Oh, is she back at home as well?"

"In a way she is."

"What do you mean?"

"She passed away last spring."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"You miss her a lot don't you?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"Yes, she was tough on me but she raised me."

I decided to change the subject and asked "Draco said that he basically tortured all of Ginny's friends and that's why he was sacred that you wouldn't accept him dating Ginny."

"Yeah, he did basically torture us. He bullied me."

I nodded this wasn't a good subject either so I changed the subject. We continued talking. We cooked some dinner even though I wasn't much of a cook and neither was Neville. We sat back on the couch and played a game of Exploding Snap. I wonder when they will call us. I finally ended up falling asleep curled up next to Neville. The next morning I woke up since I felt someone's eyes on me. I looked up to see Neville staring at me.

"Oh, sorry." he apologized.

"It's fine, have you gotten any sleep?" I asked the obvious question.

"No, I stayed up all night waiting for the call."

"Okay, I'll leave now so you can get some sleep."

He nodded and I left. Good thing we actually had the day off today. I wonder why they never called us.


	5. Chapter 5

It was now a few days later.

"So, Neville and I never got called to help with death eater a few days ago."

"What death eater?" one of the other Aurors asked.

"The one the that was on the loose on Saturday."

"Oh, that one. Head Auror Johnson just sent you on a wild goose chase."

"What?" I asked angrily.

"It was a fake report."

I didn't give them a chance to respond I just stalked to the head Auror's office and walked in.

"What the heck?" I asked.

He just started laughing.

"This is no laughing matter, sir."

"I'm sorry I set this up but I just wanted you to have an excuse to be with Neville on a day off." he apologized sincerely. I swear sometimes you'd think he's a middle aged woman instead of man.

"Okay, you're forgiven."

"How did it go?"

"I helped him garden a bit and we talked about our school days. We went back inside and played a game of Exploding Snap." I smiled.

"Is that a smile on your face."

"No, it isn't

He kneeled down next to me and said "Delaney, you're like a daughter to me and I can tell that boy out there makes you happy, I love seeing you happy, and this is the happiest I've seen you since Caleb was killed last spring."

"Neville is nothing but my auror partner and it will stay that way." I said defiantly.

"Whatever you say." He said standing up.

I just left the room.

"Hey Delaney." Neville said.

"Hey Neville." I said cooling down.

"Something wrong?"

"That was a fake report I was given a few nights ago."

He just started laughing.

"Neville, this is no laughing matter."

"It's not funny that we fell for a fake report."

"What's so funny then?"

"Nothing." he said.

"Okay."

The day continued. The days continued. It was now a muggle holiday named Thanksgiving. I've been celebrating it since we moved here since both my parents were muggle borns. I was just about to get ready when my fire lit up. It was a floo call from Neville.

"Hey Delaney."

"Hey Neville."

"So, no one is working today?"

"No, it's Thanksgiving."

"What's Thanksgiving?" he asked confused. I knew he hadn't heard of Thanksgiving since he was British and Pureblood.

"It's rather simple really, it's a holiday where you eat a lot of food."

"Oh, that sounds fun."

"It is."

We said goodbye and I started to get ready for my holiday. Actually, I kind of felt guilty no one was working today so Neville was alone. I decided to floo him again.

"Hey Delaney, I thought you were leaving."

"How about you come with me to Thanksgiving, you'll enjoy it."

"You sure your family won't mind?"

"Of course not."

"Okay."

In a second he had come through the fire. I smiled at him.

"Am I dressed properly?"

"You look fine."

He nodded and we apparated to my aunts house.

Neville's POV

We landed in front of a house. It looked nice. Delaney and I walked up to the door and knocked. A woman with short black hair answered the door smiling. Delaney hugged her and the woman asked "Who's this?"

"This is my auror partner, Neville Longbottom."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Come on in."

We walked in. A man greeted her next. Then two teenagers greeted her.

"Neville, this is my Uncle and my cousins Austin and Aubrey."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."  
We continued to go around and greet and introduce. She sure has a big extended family.

"So, Neville has no idea what Thanksgiving is before I mentioned it to him."

"Oh, you'll enjoy it."

We continued talking. It was soon time for dinner. So far it was good. After dinner we had dessert. After that we left. We apparated back to her house. I walked her to her door.

"So, did you enjoy your first Thanksgiving?" she asked.

"I sure did."

"I'm glad."

"Thanks for inviting me."

"No problem."

I pulled her into a hug, kissed her cheek and left.


	6. Chapter 6

Delaney's POV

I touched the cheek that Neville had kissed. I was speechless as I walked into my house. The night continued. It was about a week later. Robyn, Ara and I were shopping for dresses for the Ministry Christmas Ball.

"So, Neville kissed you?" Robyn asked.

"Only on the cheek." I said fingering the material of the dress.

"Details, details." Robyn said waving her hand dismissively.

"At least you have someone to dance with." Ara said.

"I doubt Neville would ask me to dance and we're just friends."

"Sure, I may have only seen you two together once but it's obvious he likes you." Robyn said.

"He's just my auror partner and it will stay that way." I said defiantly.

"Yeah, whatever you say."

"You know he would want you to be happy and Neville makes you happy." Ara said.

"Have you told Neville about him?" Robyn asked.

"No, I haven't."

"You should."

We continued shopping. I decided on a red dress. Red has been my favorite color since I was little. A few days after that I got a letter from Hermione. I had finally told her who Caleb was. She's been pestering me to tell Neville who he is but I wasn't ready. I went to the cemetery about two days after I got Hermione's letter. I knew exactly what grave I was looking for. I reached the grave and put a fresh batch of flowers by the headstone. I looked around to see if I was alone and I was so I sat down next to the headstone.

"Hey you. I still miss you everyday. I have a new auror partner his name is Neville Longbottom. He's a transfer from across the pond. I'm sure you would like him. He actually reminds me of you a bit. We get along really well. I know you'd want me to be happy and move on but I don't want to lose him like I lost you."

I looked up at the headstone it read:

**Caleb Lucas Samuels**

**9/23/78 - 3/18/02**

**Age 23**

**Son, friend, brother and fiancé.**

He was my fiancé until he died in my arms due to a death eater attack. I got up from the grass and left. It was now time for the Ministry Christmas Ball. The three of us apparated to the ministry.

"Hey girls." Jordan, Robyn's long term boyfriend greeted as he kissed Robyn on the cheek.

"Hey Jordan."

"So, neither one of you have a date?" he asked.

"My date should be here soon." Ara said.

"Okay, how about you?"

"No, I don't have a date."

"I'll dance with you." Jordan offered.

"Thanks, I have to watch out for Ara though we don't a repeat of last year do we."

"Yeah, we don't."

"That was fun though." Ara whined.

"Whatever you say."

Ara's date joined us and we started to walk in. I wasn't used to heels so I had to walk slowly.

"May I escort you in?" A voice asked.

I was about to snap but I realized who's voice it was. It was Neville. My pupils dilated looking at him. He looked quite attractive. He's just my auror partner.

"So, what do you say?"

"Sure." I smiled at him.

He offered me his arm and we walked in.

"Oh, Delaney there you are." Robyn said.

"Hey sorry."

"Oh, Neville's here."

"Yes, he is Neville you remember Ara and Robyn."

"I do."

"This is Jordan, Robyn's boyfriend and this is Nicholas, Ara's date."

"Nice to meet you." he said.

"You too." they chorused.

We had a quick dinner and then we started dancing. Like Jordan promised he danced with me for a few fast dances.

"Delaney?"

I looked up to see the guy who teased me thorough out my school years his name was Declan. He gave me grief about being smart. Especially in later years, the teachers speculated that he had a crush on me but I didn't feel the same way. I was actually already dating Caleb.

"You want to dance?"

"No thank you."

"Come on."

"No."

He stomped away. Nicholas even danced with me. It was another slow dance. Declan came to ask me to dance again.

"I already said no, Declan."

"Come on." he said grabbing for my hand.

"Don't touch me."

"She already said she doesn't want to dance with you." Neville's voice said.

"What's it to you."

"Just watching out for a friend."

He just stomped away.

"Thanks for that."

"No problem."

The song ended. A few more fast dances went by and then there was a slow dance. It was one of my favorite songs I couldn't resist not dancing to it.

"Delaney, I've been trying to get up the courage to ask you all night but will you dance with me?" Neville asked quickly.

"Sure, Neville." I replied.

He took my hand. I swear I felt electricity. No, Delaney get a hold of yourself he's just your auror partner that's it. He put his hand on my waist and I put my hands around his neck. We started to dance. It felt like no one else was there. Snap out of it.


	7. Chapter 7: Run To Me

Chapter 7: Run To Me

* * *

_Outside it's raining, but I'll just go home_

_Someday your heart will just let him go_

_As soon as you get that feeling_

_You can start to live again_

_As soon as the worst is over_

_You can make it all make sense_

_Right now I can't give you what you need_

_As soon as you get that feeling... run to me_

_Hush, you don't have to say a word_

_Trust, I'm not going to hate you for it_

_Feels like my touch only brings back the pain_

_Someday those memories will fade away_

_As soon as you get that feeling_

_You can start to live again_

_As soon as the worst is over_

_You can make it all make sense_

_Right now I can't give y__ou what you need_

_As soon as you get that feeling... run to me_

* * *

"You're a pretty good dancer, Neville."

"You think so?"

"Yes."

He blushed and said "I taught myself to dance in my fourth year before the Yule Ball."

"Oh."

He twirled me around and my head ended up on his shoulder. We continued dancing. We finished dancing staring deep into each other's eyes. He leaned in closer to me. I slowly leaned in as well but at the last minute I pulled away and ran away from him.

Neville's POV

I stood there for a moment and then decided to chase after her. I found her outside.

"Delaney?" I asked.

She looked up at me either she was crying or it was the rain dripping down her face.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's not you, you were great it's me."

"You don't have to explain, come to me when you're ready."

She just nodded and I walked away. I apparated home in the rain. I don't hate her for doing this. The day continued. I went home for Christmas.

"So, how's Delaney doing?" Ginny asked.

"She's doing well."

"Have you asked her out yet?" Ron asked.

"I tried to kiss her after a dance at the ball but she pulled away."

"So, she hasn't told you has she?" Hermione asked.

It wasn't my place to ask maybe it was going to stay a secret between the girls so I just shook my head.

"I've been pestering her to tell you but I guess she hasn't told you."

"Mione, she'll tell him when she's ready." Harry said.

"I know."

I nodded. The day continued. We celebrated New Year's. I was alone with the couples. Luna did kiss me but it was just a friendly kiss like I had given Delaney after Thanksgiving. After New Years I went back to the America.

"Hey Neville." Delaney greeted.

"Hey Delaney."

"How were your holidays?"

"Good, how about yours?"

"Same."

"He's on the loose again."

"Who?"

"The Lestrange fellow."

My eyes darkened at the name Lestrange. What is he doing here I thought we were rid of him and his brother? At least his sister in law is dead. I looked up at Delaney. She had the same look on her face that I did. I didn't know she had history with the Lestranges as well. We went to go find the Lestranges.

"Well, well if it isn't my old friend Delaney." he sneered.

"I'm not your friend, Lestrange."

"Well, if it isn't Neville Longbottom."

"Hello, Lestrange." I said bitterly. It took all my strength not to jump at him and choke him. Delaney and I started to duel him. After awhile we finally captured him. That felt good.

"I'm glad we're finally rid of him." Delaney said in relief.

"Me too."

The day continued.

Delaney's POV

It was a few nights later. I was fast asleep. I was having a good dream. Suddenly, Caleb appeared.


	8. Chapter 8

"_Caleb, is that you?" I asked._

_"Yes, it is."_

_I smiled._

_"I've been watching you with Neville."_

_"You have?"_

_"Yes, I have and you're right I do like him."_

_"But that doesn't mean I like him like that."_

_"Oh, come on its obvious I know."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"You used to look at me like that."_

_"Curses."_

_"And he makes you happy and I like that."_

_"What if the same thing happens to him that happen to you?"_

_"Don't worry, it won't."_

_"What makes you so sure?"_

_"Trust me."_

_I nodded._

_"I think it's about time you tell him about what happen to me by the way."_

_"Okay."_

And with that he faded away and I woke up. The day continued. It was now the day I was finally going to tell Neville. I knocked on his door.

"Hey Delaney." he smiled.

"Hey Nev."

"Come in."

I walked in.

"There's not another fake report is there?"

"No, I need to tell you something."

"Okay, let's sit down."

We walked to the couch and sat down. I handed Neville a picture.

"Who's this?"

"This is my ex fiancé Caleb."

"You were engaged?" Neville asked surprised.

"Yes, I was."

"How long were you engaged?"

"Almost a year." I said.

"What happened?"

"He died in my arms during a mission gone wrong." I told him.

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks."

"This is why you pulled away from the kiss at the ball?"

"Yes."

He nodded.

"Ironically, I think I started to admit to myself that I was falling for you after that."

"I think I started falling for you after you invited me to Thanksgiving."

"Is that why you kissed my cheek?"

He blushed and said "Yes, I almost chickened out too."

I nodded. Robyn was right.

"I also have some relationship baggage."

"What happen?"

"My ex girlfriend left me right after my Gran died."

"Wow, that was harsh."

Neville nodded asked "How did you get together with Caleb, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I was crying after a dance because my crush wouldn't dance with me, he saw me crying and comforted me. I had seen him around but since I was a year younger than him I didn't talk to him much. After that I developed a bit of a crush on him. We started talking more. He asked me out at the beginning of the next year."

We continued talking.

"It's getting late, I should get home."

"Let me walk you out."

I nodded and he walked me out. On our way out somehow our hands ended up intertwined.

"Oops, sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Neville." I smiled.

He nodded and I left. The night continued. It was now the next day at work.

"I had a great time last night, talking with you." I said.

"Me too."

"But I can't help but think we forgot something." I said innocently.

"What's that?" Neville asked.

"Think about it, Nev." I smiled at him.

"Kiss?"

I nodded.

"I was actually going to kiss you but I chickened out."

Before I could respond one of the other aurors walked over.

"Will you two just stop flirting and kiss already."

Neville and I just looked at each other, shrugged and kissed. I swear I felt fireworks go off. My foot popped like that Muggle movie the Princess Diaries.

"I was just kidding but whatever." the auror laughed but I have a feeling this was planned or something because everyone else was watching us as well.

"How long has this been going on?"

"This is our first kiss."

"I'd say it was about time."

"And it's just in time for Valentines Day."

"I didn't think of that." I smiled.

The day continued. It was now Valentines day. Neville and I were going on our first date. I was excited. I apparated to the restaurant and waited for Neville.

"Delaney?" Robyn asked.

"Hey Robyn."

"So, I guess you're on a date."

"What makes you think that?"

"This is the most romantic restaurant in town."

"Yes, I'm on a date."

"If it's not Neville, I'll be upset."

I laughed and said "Don't worry, it's Neville."

"About time."

I nodded as Neville appeared at my side and kissed my cheek.

"Hey Nev." I smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm late."

"No problem."

Jordan appeared next to Robyn.

"You want to sit together or will that ruin your first date?" Robyn questioned.

"How about we sit a table away?" I suggested.

"Sounds good."

We were seated a table away from each other. Neville and I looked through the menu and order. The food was good. We were all waiting for our dessert when Jordan got down on one knee.

"He's proposing!" I said looking over at the table.

"Yes, yes!" Robyn exclaimed.

"That's sweet."

We got our dessert. So both of us had a special Valentine's Day. I went on my first date with Neville. Robyn got engaged. Neville apparated with me back home. He kissed me goodnight and he left. The day continued.


End file.
